prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 7, 2014 NXT results
The August 7, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 17, 2014. Summary The road to NXT Takeover began this week, as the NXT Tag Team Championship No. 1 Contenders’ Tournament kicked off with two action-packed first-round Matches. While Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady took on Jason Jordan & Tye Dillinger, Sami Zayn was on the search for a partner to face Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel in the main event. Could the popular Superstar find someone in time? Jason Jordan struggled with Cassady's size in the early moments of the match, but he and Dillinger were able to keep the 7-footer from tagging in Amore. Enzo finally entered the fray, only to get tagged with a superkick that nearly knocked him out. Jordan had Amore up on his shoulders in hopes of ending the bout, but left himself open to a big boot from Big Cass. The dazed Amore landed on top of Jordan for the pin, sending him and Cassady to the Semi-Finals! Xavier Woods was out for retribution after his controversial loss to CJ Parker. Woods was no-nonsense from the bell, going on the attack until Parker sent him shoulder-first into the steel ringpost. The green Superstar was relentless in his attack on Woods, trapping his foe in the corner. Despite Parker's onslaught, Woods persevered and battled back, though nothing Woods did could put Parker down for the three-count. Parker eventually sent Woods eye-first into the ropes, leaving him vulnerable to a spinning slam that ensured the eco-warrior's crusade would continue on. Bayley is determined to prove she's worthy of challenging for Charlotte's NXT Women's Title and showed that she's ready for the spotlight as she took on Eva Marie. The “Total Divas” star was a little cocky at the beginning of the match, slapping Bayley before getting her down on the mat. Though Eva Marie wore Bayley down, the happy-go-lucky Diva escaped and hit the Belly-to-Bayley suplex to earn the victory! Sami Zayn found a partner in Adam Rose to take on Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel in the main event. The party animal tried to get inside his foes’ heads with his fun-loving antics, only to get trapped in a double-team attack. Kidd & Gabriel unleashed their fury on Rose, going so far as to choke the leader of the Rosebuds behind the referee's back. Trapped in his opponents’ corner, Rose had no relief as he tried to fight out and tag in Zayn. He finally got to his corner, leaving Zayn to burst into battle. The match devolved into an all-out brawl as Zayn took on Kidd & Gabriel himself, taking them both out with a breathtaking dive over the ropes. When the dust settled, Zayn was left in the ring with Gabriel in perfect position for the Helluva Kick, ensuring he and Rose move on in the tournament. Results ; ; *Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore defeated Tye Dillinger & Jason Jordan in a WWE NXT Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament First Round Match (5:15) *CJ Parker defeated Xavier Woods (7:30) *Bayley defeated Eva Marie (3:20) *Sami Zayn & Adam Rose defeated Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel in a WWE NXT Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament First Round Match (9:15) Image Gallery 8-7-14 NXT 1.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 2.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 3.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 4.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 5.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 6.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 7.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 8.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 9.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 10.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 11.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 12.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 13.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 14.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 15.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 16.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 17.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 18.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 19.jpg 8-7-14 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #110 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #234 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events